gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of St. Dumas
The Order of St. Dumas is a religious group affiliated with the Dumas family that were formerly based in Gotham City. Legend An ancient legend has the Order of St. Dumas was founded a saint known as Lord Adam Dumas after spliting himself from the 12th century Crusader knights, forming the new faction and named it after himself. One of the most famous miracles Lord Dumas made was bringing Azreal back to life 300 years old and made him his loyal assasin. Due to being a 300-year-old story, whether the foundation of the Order and/or the story of Azreal are completely real, partly real or just a myth remained in mystery, but the lore was written in The Will and Order of St. Dumas, the holy book of Dumas/Galavan family, and Hugo Strange later used this lore to brainwash a revived Theo into Azreal. History Arrival in Gotham The Order of St. Dumas arrived in Gotham sometime after the Falcone-Maroni gang war, being assisted by Theo Galavan who was plotting everything. An elite member of the Order named Father Creel arrived at the Apartment, where he met with Theo and said that Gotham would be redeemed in blood and Bruce Wayne would die. He informed Theo that the rest of the Order of St. Dumas is en route to Gotham City. Rituals and Sacrifices More of the Order then arrived at the Gotham City Docks to meet with Father Creel. They killed a security guard who had just caught them. Later, the Order of St. Dumas then revealed themselves by performing grotesque sacrifices with random people around Gotham like a purse snatcher and some bankers. It was later revealed that the last target wasn't random, being dubbed "The Son of Gotham" by the order. After Galavan abducted Bruce Wayne, Father Creel made preparations for Bruce Wayne's sacrifice. When it came time for Bruce Wayne to be sacrificed, the ceremony was crashed by Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Alfred Pennyworth, Oswald Cobblepot's group, and Selina Kyle. Most of the members present were killed in the ensuing fight. Aftermath Months after being shot dead by Gordon, Theo was revived from the dead by Hugo Strange at the Indian Hill facility underneath Arkham Asylum and was brainwashed into thinking he was a warrior for the Order by the name of Azrael. Theo was then dispatched in order to kill Gordon, although he failed on numerous attempts. When Tabitha attempted to snap Theo out of his brainwashing, he regained his memories and remembered the Order's mission to kill Bruce Wayne. After stabbing his sister with a sword allegedly belonging to Azrael, he set out on his mission to kill Bruce. Theo headed to Wayne Manor to kill Bruce, but was eventually killed when Cobblepot and Butch Gilzean interfered, with the latter firing a rocket launcher at him, blowing Theo apart and ending him once and for all. Known members *Father Creel (deceased) *Theo Galavan (deceased) *Tabitha Galavan (formerly, deceased) *Silver St. Cloud (formerly) Harrison Beene Unnamed Members (deceased and imprison) Appearances Season 2 * * * * * (flashback) * * Trivia * The Order of St. Dumas were first seen in "Batman: Sword of Azrael". In the comics, the Order is a breakaway faction of the Knights Templar and were responsible for creating the mantle of Azrael, which was carried by several people. References Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Allusions to the comics